stephen_squirrelskyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Great Hedgehog Detective/Trailer
Transcript *Narrator: From Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels Pictures, it's adventure... *Russell: Not a moment to lose! *Narrator: Excitement... *Webby: Russell, look out! *Narrator: And is coming your way. It's Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Great Hedgehog Detective. *Russell: Smile, everyone. *Narrator: There's Stephen Squirrelsky. *Stephen Squirrelsky: That's me. *Narrator: And his friends. *All: Yep! *Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. *Robert: My name is Robert Cheddarcake. *Griff: My name is Griffer Feist. You can call me Griff if you like to. *Kidney: I'm Kidney Rich. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. *Serena: I am Serena Magical. The most prettiest and greatest pony wizard ever. *Natane: Yep. She can do great things of magic. I'm Natane. *Gnorm: I'm Gnorm. *Alvin: We're The Fluffers Bros. *Tyler: Tyler. *Ryan: Ryan. *Ian: Ian. *Alvin: And Alvin. *Danny: We're the Cuties. Danny. *Stanz: Stanz. *Einstein: And Einstein. *Emily: I'm Emily Storks. *Psy: I'm Psy C. Snowing. *Panda: I'm Panda Pandy Smoochie. *Rocky: Peterson Denver Raccoon. But you can call me Rocky. *Anderson: I'm Anderson Joey. *Lillian: Lillian. *Stephenie: Stephenie. *Delbert: Delbert. *Shet Meerkata: I'm Shet Meerkata, who speaks Hebrew and English. *Andrina: I'm Andrina Chinchella. *Pooh: This is Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit, and Eeyore. *Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. *Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. *Stephen Squirrelsky: This is my baby skunk, Bradley. *Sandy: I'm Sandy Cheeks, Stephen's crush. *Slappy: I'm his aunt. Slappy Squirrel. *Skippy: I'm Stephen's cousin, Skippy. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Weasel: I.M. Weasel. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Ed: Ed. *Edd: Edd. Also known as Double Dee. *Eddy: Eddy. *Courage: Courage. *Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. *Blossom: Blossom. *Bubbles: Bubbles. *Buttercup: Buttercup. *Judy: Judy Hopps. *Nick: Nick Wilde. *Danny: I'm Danny (Cats Don't Dance). *Sawyer: I'm Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance). *Tillie: I'm Tillie. This is Francis, That's T.W., Francis, T.W., Cranston, Francis, T.W., Cranston. (Sighs) *Pudge: And I'm Pudge. *Anais: I'm Queen Anais. *Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. *Darwin: I'm Darwin, The Prime Minister. *(Crash chatters) *Aku Aku: This is Crash, who chatters. *Sunil: Oh. *Happy Tree Friends: We're The Happy Tree Friends Characters. *Aku Aku: I'm Aku Aku. *Duckman: I'm Eric L. Duckman. Just call me Duckman. *Ajax: I'm Ajax. *Cornfed: I'm Cornfed. *Fluffy and Uranus: We're Fluffy and Uranus. *Charles and Mambo: We're Charles and Mambo. *Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro and this is my crew. *Atomic Betty: I'm Betty Barrett. *Sparky: I'm Sparky. *X-5: I'm X-5. *Daggett: I'm Daggett Beaver. *Norbert: I'm Norbert Beaver. *Ren: I'm Ren Höek. *Stimpy: I'm Stimpson J. Cat. But you can call me Stimpy. *Inspector: I'm Inspector Gadget. *Penny: I'm Penny Brown. *(Brain barks) *Alex: I'm Alex. *Melman: I'm Melman. *Gloria: I'm Gloria. *Marty: And I'm Marty. *Buck: I'm Buck Tuddrussel. *Larry 3000: Larry 3000. *Otto: Otto Osworth. *Freddi: Freddi Fish. *Luther: Luther. *Piggley: I'm Piggley Winks. *Dannan: Dannan O'Mallard. *Ferny: And Ferny Toro. *Toulouse: We're Duchess' kids. I'm Toulouse. *Marie: Marie. *Berlioz: Berlioz. *Woody: I'm Sheriff Woody. *Buzz Lightyear: And I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. *Narrator: He's Russell. *Sunil: Amazing. *Narrator: For they are teaming up with Max. *Pom Pom: Whoa! *Narrator: Sunil... *Sunil: Whoa! *Narrator: And little Webby. To take on Pete. The world's greatest man. *Pete: What did you call me? *Russell: An evil clumsy stupid idiot. *Pete: Oh! *Narrator: And the Meanies 80's. *(Franklin Laughs Evilly) *Narrator: Along with Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, and The Beagle Boys. *Franklin: Join me. Don't make me destroy you. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Never! *Franklin: Fine! Then you will fall braver than most. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll never join you! *Elmer: Let's get them! *Lloyd: (Yosemite Sam's voice) Charge! *Jose: Destroy them! *Ronald: (Darth Vader's voice) Now! *Zayne: (Mugsy's voice) Okay, boss. *Manfred: We'll get them. *Springbaky: Kill them. *Chimpy: Fight us. *Narrator: Coming soon, you're invited to join the fun. With Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels' Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Great Hedgehog Detective. It also features the debut of Anderson Joey, Emily Storks, Psy C., Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie, Shet Meerkata, Ren, Stimpy, Buck Tuddrussel, Larry 3000, Otto Osworth, Piggley Winks, Dannan O'Mallard, and Ferny Toro and the debut of Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy joining The Meanies 80's. *(SMACK!) Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels